The End of Zero's Secret Identity
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel uses a special device to find out who Zero is.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge went to the living room and started watching a documentary about goldfish water. C. C. walked to the living room and sat next to Lelouch. Lelouch smiled and asked, "Are you ready for this exciting documentary?"

C. C. answered, "No offense sweetheart, but it looks painfully boring."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and noticed that her face looked sad. He asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. answered, "You've been so busy with your stuff as Zero that we rarely get to hangout anymore. I feel lonely without you."

Lelouch said, "I've missed you too. I'm sure that we'll get more time together soon."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Really?"

Lelouch answered, "The only thing that could ruin our time together is if Prince Schneizel comes back with another silly villain plan."

C. C. angrily said, "That jerk better not come back."

Prince Schneizel and his group of henchmen broke into a professor's lab. Schneizel said, "Find a ray called the Mysterious Secrets."

One of the henchmen asked, "What does the invention do Prince Schneizel?"

Prince Schneizel answered, "I'm not going to waste time explaining my brilliant plans to men of below average intelligence like you. Find the invention before the police find out that we broke in here."

Prince Schneizel and his henchmen dug around the lab. After several minutes of searching Prince Schneizel found the invention. He was so excited that he did a victory dance.

A police officer burst in and said, "You guys better give up before you get into trouble." Prince Schneizel ran off with the ray and left his henchmen behind.

A few hours later Lelouch Lamperouge's phone was ringing. It was early in the morning so Lelouch had only been awake for an hour, but he rushed to the phone and asked, "What's going on Kaname Ohgi?"

Ohgi answered, "Prince Schneizel stole a invention."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want the invention can do?"

Ohgi replied, "I know that it's called Mysterious Secrets, but I don't know what it does."

Diethard Ried said, "The invention sure does seem mysterious."

Lelouch replied, "Brilliant observation Diethard. Do you know where the prince is?"

Ohgi replied, "Oddly enough Prince Schneizel doesn't seem to be trying that hard to hide. He's a few blocks away from the police station."

Lelouch said, "I'll take care of him." Lelouch hung up the phone and said, "I'm afraid that I have to go."

C. C. was disappointed, but she respected the fact that Lelouch was dedicated to saving Japan from Prince Schneizel. She said, "I understand that you'll be busy and I'm okay with that. Stay safe."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, but being a dangerous troublemaker is fun."

C. C. smiled and said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you and myself a lot. I'm somewhat what worried about what Prince Schneizel is planning. It seems like the prince is trying to be found by me. He probably has a secret plan. I'm going to go after him and find out his newest plan."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and drove his car near the Prince Schneizel. Zero said, "You better give up Prince Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Of course I'll surrender Zero. I always respect the wishes of my enemies."

Zero said, "Hold on there Schneizel. I know that you don't respect me. You have a trap planned."

Prince Shneizel replied, "You may not be the brightest superhero in the world, but you actually guessed correctly my fellow rival." Prince Schneizel pointed the Mysterious Secrets ray at Zero. Prince Schneizel zapped Zero. Zero was glad that the zapping didn't hurt at all.

Zero felt proud of himself for not getting hurt by the ray. He stood around with his hands on hips and said, "It appears you stole a useless weapon."

Prince Schneizel giggled and replied, "You're wrong. I used the ray to find out your secret identity."

Zero nervously asked, "Do you know my real name?"

Prince Schneizel answered "Yes. I finally found out that you're Lelouch Lamperouge."

Zero tried to trick Prince Schneizel. He said, "Actually I'm not Lelouch Lamperouge. I mean come on Schneizel. A millionaire like Lelouch Lamperouge doesn't have the maturity or time to be Zero."

Prince Schneizel replied "Lelouch Lamperouge has plenty of time to be Zero, because he doesn't have a life. All he does is waste his millions of dollars on dumb parties. I wish I could do that. I mean of course I would use my money more wisely than Lelouch Lamperouge. Even a kangaroo that has dragon wings would spend money more wisely than Lelouch."

Zero said, "Lelouch Lamperouge couldn't be me, because he's over there."

Prince Schneizel looked around and said, "I don't see that annoying guy anywhere." While Prince Schneizel looked around Zero switched back into the suit he was wearing this morning. He managed to get across the street before Prince Schneizel realized what was going on.

Lelouch Lamperouge waved to Prince Schneizel and asked, "What's going on?"

Prince Schneizel replied, "You're Zero."

Lelouch laughed and said, "That's very inaccurate and random thing to say Prince Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel asked, "If you're not Zero why did he suddenly leave?"

Lelouch replied, "He didn't leave. He's still across the street." While Prince Schneizel looked around Lelouch got his Zero costume back on.

Zero said, "It seems like you should finally realize the fact that I'm not Lelouch Lamperouge."

Prince Schneizel thought about Zero's secret identity and said, "You played a trick on me Zero. You tried to lie that you're not Lelouch Lamperouge by switching costumes really fast."

Zero replied, "Only Sonic the hedgehog could of been that fast."

Prince Schneizel said, "I'm tired of you treating me like a easily tricked fool. I know you're Lelouch Lamperouge and I'm going to tell everybody in Japan about this."

Zero tried to grab Prince Schneizel, but Prince Schneizel used smokes gas to distract Zero. Prince Schneizel went into Zero's car and started driving to Lelouch Lamperouge's house.

Zero said, "I need a different type of transportation this time."

A guy who just bought a new car replied, "This car is too wide. I'm going to just leave this thing here."

Zero asked, "Can I borrow your car sir?"

The guy said, "You can have it for free."

Zero replied, "You're a really generous young guy." Zero took the car and started following the prince.

The guy bought another new car and said, "This car is too special. I'm going to get rid of it."

Prince Schneizel parked Zero's car near Lelouch Lamperouge's house. Prince Schneizel burst in and used his knock out gas to knock out C. C. However the prince was unaware that the knock out gas didn't work on C. C. Zero was scared that the prince drove to his mansion. He ran inside.

Prince Schneizel said, "I'm guessing that your secret hideout is somewhere close by Zero."

Zero replied, "Please leave this place alone Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel walked around the room while feeling like a big winner. He said, "I have a great business deal for you Zero. I'll let you keep your secret identity and secret hideout if I can have all of Lelouch Lamperouge's money."

Zero replied, "I'm usually willing to lose money to help fight crime, but losing all of it would be too much."

Prince Schneizel said, "Then I'm going to tell everybody in Japan and maybe everybody in the world your secret identity. Diethard would be delighted to broadcast that."

Zero smiled and said, "I have a back up plan prepared for you Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel asked, "What are you talking about Zero?"

Zero prepared his geass and pointed it at Prince Schneizel. He decided to use it to make Prince Schneizel forget Zero's secret identity. Zero said, "I erased your memories about my secret identity Schneizel."

Prince Schneizel tried to remember, but he didn't manage to remember Zero's secret identity. Prince Schneizel said, "I'm going to beat you up for making me learn your most important secret." Prince Schneizel wasn't that talented when it came to fighting, but Zero was kind of weak so Schneizel was doing better at the fight. C. C. came by and started fighting Schneizel. It only took a few minutes for C. C. to beat up Prince Schneizel. Zero took Prince Schneizel to prison.

Diethard ran up to Prince Schneizel's cell door and said, "I heard that you found out Zero's secret identity."

Prince Schneizel replied, "I did find that information out. It's one of my best accomplishments."

Diethard said, "Tell me Zero's secret identity."

Prince Schneizel pretended that he still knew Zero's secret identity. Prince Schneizel said, "Um, it's a Japanese name so it's hard to say."

Diethard asked, "Is Zero from Japan?"

Prince Schneizel answered "Maybe."

Meanwhile Lelouch returned home and said, "I'm sorry that we didn't get to have more time together."

C. C. replied, "It's okay Lelouch. Plus we have time together now."

Lelouch said, "That's thanks to you. You did a great job at fighting Prince Schneizel. You're even better at beating up scoundrels than I am."

C. C. smiled and replied, "That's for sure."

Lelouch and C. C. sat down on the couch. Lelouch said, "I'm lucky that Schneizel forgot about my secret identity. Now nobody knows about my secret identity."

C. C. replied, "You and I are the only people that know that you're Zero."

Lelouch said, "Maybe I should use my geass to erase our memories about my secret identity." C. C. rolled her eyes.


End file.
